


cloning yourself and sexual pleasure

by purecaffeination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other, another twt thing, i promise i'll post an actual fic soon, i was Projecting, implied komahina - Freeform, komaeda literally just talks about how much he hates himes, komaeda talks about fucking his clone, maybe a lil ooc at the end, ment komahina, my bad - Freeform, sorta nsfw?, turns into self hatred writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecaffeination/pseuds/purecaffeination
Summary: I’ve seen a lot of people talking about whether or whether not they would have sex with their clones recently. Honestly, I think it’s a /very/ interesting discussion.Especially seeing everyones differing opinions, why and why not they would fuck themselves. I’ve actually formed a few opinions on the whole matter myself, and decided I should list them down. Maybe some of you will find it interesting.
Relationships: mentioned Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	cloning yourself and sexual pleasure

Clones 

I’ve seen a lot of people talking about whether or whether not they would have sex with their clones recently. Honestly, I think it’s a /very/ interesting discussion.

Especially seeing everyones differing opinions, why and why not they would fuck themselves. I’ve actually formed a few opinions on the whole matter myself, and decided I should list them down. Maybe some of you will find it interesting.

Not that I exactly think my opinions are interesting, or anything even half worthwhile to listen to. I just wanted a place to put my thoughts without having to annoy anyone. Reading isn’t necessary. 

It’s never necessary. 

I wonder how it would /truly/ feel getting laid by yourself. Of course, if you know what spots to move to and what areas to touch just right, of course it would feel debatably good.

Debatably.

Of course there would be a few people who are repulsed by sex, we are not here to bash them at all. They’re completely valid. But, they would be ones to say having sex with yourself isn’t a good thing that would please them.

But, yet again- do asexual people have any stance in this argument? I just don’t think people take into consideration other people that may not like sexual things in this argument.

What about people with self esteem issues?

Would they want to fuck themselves? It sure would be a pain to fuck yourself blindfolded, and even harder trying to find the things you need to get to.

There are so many factors that could way into wanting and not wanting to fuck yourself, it's extremely hard to account for all of them.

But, back to the pain topic of what they’re trying to focus on. Would it be cool to fuck yourself, given you’re not asexual, and you don’t have self esteem issues to the point it would get in the way.

Why would you want to?

Ignoring that in this hypothetical time that it might be a normal thing to see duplicates of yourself walking around, wouldn’t it be extremely jarring to see another version of yourself?

We see so often in movies that two of the same person never exist, and end up killing each other- it's a common trope.

But, this only helps the fact that you’d want to fuck your clone, right? Well, for some people that may be the case.

I don’t exactly see the appeal, but hate-fucking /is/ a think, and what better to hate-fuck then your own being?

I still think another partner would be a very much more suitable candidate for fucking. I don’t want to have to even look at myself. 

Maybe I shouldn’t even be in this conversation, considering I have self esteem issues. But, I think my self esteem issues are deserved.

I am /truly/ a horrible person, and I deserve nothing but hate and bad things coming my way.

But, that’s getting /way/ off topic and an on-topic sort of way. Wouldn’t that just give me more incentive to fuck myself?

I absolutely hate myself with every fiber in my being that is possible to feel hatred, why wouldn’t I just want to rail myself until it hurts? Wouldn’t that be hurting me? Wouldn’t that be a good thing? I do truly believe that all I deserve is pain, but the combination of pleasure isn’t exactly an ideal situation.

All I want and deserve is pain. With any pleasure in the mix, it completely ruins what I stand for as a garbage human being! Doesn’t it?

Why, I’m so disgustingly horrible that I can’t even stand to look at myself in the mirror! One small look at myself and I’m sent into a frenzy of doing whatever I can to /make/ sure I know that I got what I deserved even looking like myself.

Days like those hurt.

Day’s like those make me want to cry.

That’s why I wouldn’t fuck myself! But, even then, I have to consider the possibility of feeling pure, unfiltered bliss /just/ because I know what buttons to press.

Though, I think only one person could /truly/ do that to me with no opposition.  
I’m not going to get into my sexual attraction to Hajime in this, but I don’t think- no, I know no one could ever treat me as right in that way like he could.

He’d know what buttons to press.

I don’t even need myself to sexually please me? I don’t need myself. No one needs me, I’m simply a tool for others to use then discard once they truly see how worthless and disgusting I am.

Everything that comes out of my mouth if complete garbage and by extension everything I The only people that did love me left me, and I deserved it!

I wouldn’t even let myself do anything to myself like /that/ on my own time, I was too disgusting to even touch myself! I wonder how I even get out of bed in the morning and get myself dressed sometimes.

Sometimes, I don’t even do that! There you go, you heard it straight from the garbage cans mouth, sometimes he doesn’t even get out of bed and get dressed.

Why do you love me. Why do you care about me. You shouldn’t care about me, no one should care about me.

It’s all fake, all the care, all the sympathy, all the love, it’s all fake. No one but /them/ could truly love me, and look where that got me? A dead dog and a matching dead pair of parents.

My luck is so worthless I could barely be considered an ultimate! No! I’m not a fucking ultimate. An ultimate is someone who can be worshipped as they rightfully should be, not some worthless piece of fucking garbage like me.

I deserve to die a hard, cold painful death by the hands of the ones I love the most, because I don’t even deserve to love them. I'm such a mistake.

I hope Hajime Hinata kills me.


End file.
